


【仓安】睡美人

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【仓安】睡美人

“天呐！看看我发现了什么宝贝！一个中了魔咒的美男子！”  
安田灵巧地从扫帚上跳下，凑近了观察这个沉睡在废弃古堡的美男子。是他喜欢的类型，挺拔的鼻梁，饱满的嘴唇，虽然美中不足的是脸有那么一点点歪，不过没关系，好歹是个男人。  
巫师捏捏他的脸蛋，施了个清洁术，这个在古堡里落了几十年灰的王子看上去更英俊了。

这个沉睡的王子被安田当做属于自己的宝贝。  
这很合理，因为是他第一个发现的，所以他有权利享用这个美人。  
安田利索地甩掉自己的黑斗篷，露出过于清凉的服装。他是个崇尚自然的巫师，讨厌一件套一件的衣服，身上的布料比红灯区的女孩更少。  
“让我检查一下你发育的怎么样？小王子。”解开王子的裤子，内衣突出鼓鼓囊囊的一团，看上去相当有分量。  
又脱下王子的内裤后，安田看到了那块的真实样子，这是他第一次见到别人的阴茎，和自己的好像有点区别。他脱下裤子想确认一下，但是王子的阴茎仍然安静地趴在腿间，自己的却因为兴奋翘得老高，这可没什么可比性。  
“得让你也硬起来呀！”安田按照平时自慰的方式握住他的阳具上下撸动，感觉到手下稍微变硬，又加大两分力度按压根部，虎口移到顶端试着让柱头从包皮中露出来。给别人手淫的感觉很微妙，安田像是找到了新玩具，用尽方法想让他硬起来。  
但是这比他想象中更难，王子的阴茎仍然是半软的状态，肯定塞不进自己后面。安田感觉到后穴已经流出了润滑的肠液，股间黏腻地沾了一片，靠近小穴的体毛都湿哒哒地贴在皮肤上。

安田现在发愁起来，他好不容易找到一个能疏解欲望的好玩具，现在却不能让他硬起来，这该怎么办好？  
“或许人类和巫师是不同的做爱方式？”安田不太清楚，从小就孤独生活在黑森林的巫师从来没和人类接触过，一直以来都是用手指满足自己。好不容易遇到了一个不会醒来欺骗他的人类，他可不想放弃这个机会。  
巫师的书籍中没有写该怎么让人类勃起，安田也不敢去问问人类该怎么处理这种情况。  
安田很讨厌人类，在很多年前，他还是个对人类有兴趣的小巫师时，一个国家的小王子出生了，黑森林里都在传说，国王会邀请所有的巫师参加满月宴会给小王子祈福。安田早早得到了消息，每天都在家里等着国王的邀请函，可是一直等到小王子满月那天，也没有人类来邀请他参加宴会。  
“人类大概不知道我住在哪里。”安田这样想着，便骑上扫帚飞向举报宴会的城堡。然而等他到达的时候，宴会已经到了尾声，女巫们依次为小王子送上祝福，没人知道还有一位没收到邀请的小巫师。  
这可气坏了安田，他冲进宴会会场，向没邀请他的国王发了一通脾气，又向小王子下了一个无伤大雅的魔咒。  
“我当时下了什么魔咒来着？算了，肯定也早已经解开了吧。还是看看怎么能让这个王子硬起来满足我吧。”

小巫师低下头仔细看着王子腿间沉睡的巨物，比自己的大些，构造看上去差不多，“没准他也喜欢用后面高潮。”考虑到自己常常用手指填满后穴满足性欲，安田觉得这个小王子可能也是同好。  
安田自言自语的温热吐息喷在握着的阴茎上，它立刻就胀大几分，这个发现让巫师有了新的想法。他试探着含住阴茎的头部，前列腺液的味道让小穴流出更多的蜜液，嘴唇包裹阳具像手淫的撸动一样吞吐。口中的阴茎已经坚硬如铁，完全勃起的长度抵在安田的喉口，他连唾液都没法吞咽，顺着嘴角留下晶莹的水痕。  
不过含了几分钟，安田就觉得两腮酸痛，看着王子的阳具从马眼流出透明汁液，他的小穴空虚得夹紧，“现在该你满足我啦！”  
手指探向身后，小穴湿得一塌糊涂，手指伸进穴口被淫荡的肠壁吸得更深，为了能吃下王子的粗长的阳具，安田耐心得扩张着小穴，又把一手蜜液抹到王子的柱身。  
后穴已经能吃下四根手指的时候，他跨坐在王子的小腹，双膝撑起让龟头正对着小穴。阴茎插进小穴要比想象中更困难，柱身把后穴的褶皱撑开，重力让安田的屁股一点点下沉，他感觉自己快被捅穿时小穴才只吃下一半肉棒。  
“唔……这、太大了……”龟头摩擦着前列腺一直顶到深处，连小腹都被顶出了一道凸起，又痛又酸胀的后穴需要摩擦，可是安田根本没力气夹紧臀部套弄阴茎。

“扫帚，过来。”安田叫来魔法扫帚横在自己面前，方便他扶着木棍上下起伏，“嗯啊……”  
安田开始小幅度地摇动屁股，王子的阴茎在小穴里进出，水声叽咕作响，回荡在空旷的城堡。这里只有他一个清醒的人，可以因为快感而放声浪叫，“好深……要被大肉棒捅穿了……”  
小穴不知廉耻地操干着王子的阳具，流出的淫水让王子的大腿都沾上一层亮晶晶的水渍，滑腻的连接处使肉棒进出更轻松，安田每次都坐到最深处，臀瓣拍打到腿根啪啪响起声音，被蹂躏的小穴翻出嫩红的穴肉。

后穴被阳具填满，没有一丝缝隙，安田只是揉弄一下自己的囊袋就刺激到射精，“啊啊啊……太爽了……要射了啊啊……”

安田的眼前闪过白光，猛烈的高潮舒爽到全身颤抖，脚趾都缩了起来。满足的小巫师趴伏在王子的胸口，还坚硬的阳具仍然插在后穴，丝毫没有快要射精的迹象。  
歇过了贤者时间，安田的阴茎也又一次立了起来， 但是现在他的双腿一点力气也没有了，只能扭着腰让肉棒在小穴里摩擦，“嗯啊……好舒服……碰到最里面了……”  
趴在王子胸口的姿势让他的小阴茎能在两人的小腹摩擦自慰，从马眼里流出的先走液和耻毛上的淫水混在一起。乳头也在王子的胸膛蹭得充血立起，他好奇地捏了一下，酥麻的感觉从乳尖传到全身。  
已经射过一次的安田很快就因为乳头和阴茎的刺激再一次高潮，后穴随之绞紧了王子的阳具，他能感觉到肠壁包裹的肉棒上每一道血管。  
湿热的肉壁夹紧时，王子也终于射出精液，一股股热流射进安田的肠道，敏感的后穴烫得喷出花液和精水混在一起被还插在穴口的龟头堵在肠道里，小腹像怀孕一样鼓起。

经历了一晚上激烈性爱的小巫师恋恋不舍地抬起屁股让王子的阳具滑出小穴，淫糜的体液也睡着大腿流到王子的身上，他抬起手又施了一次清洁咒，就疲惫地睡了过去。

醒来的安田神清气爽，他是在很喜欢这个不会醒来的小王子，不但能够满足自己还不会像别的人类一样欺骗自己。  
不知道是不是天亮了的关系，王子的脸颊看上去更加红润了，安田凑过去亲了他一下，就像他在森林里经常亲小兔子那样。  
“好可爱~但是我要走啦，我们晚上见~”

小巫师没羞没臊的生活就这样继续着，每天晚上跑到古堡和沉睡的王子来上一发，然后再自言自语地说说森林里的趣事。安田越来越迷恋和王子做爱的感觉，有时甚至觉得插在自己小穴的肉棒好像动了一样。  
最近他经常会出现幻觉，好像闻到了咖喱的味道，不过小巫师不太在意，更让他注意的是王子越来越鼓的肚子。  
“是不是王子生了什么病？”安田有点担心，不过看上去王子健康的不得了，“可能是胀气了？”  
他不了解人类的病，不知道能不能像巫师一样被蝎子水治好。小巫师把调好的蝎子水递到王子嘴边，苦涩的味道从瓶口溢出弥漫在空气中，“快喝下去，喝下去就会好了。”安田想分开王子的嘴唇，柔软有弹性的双唇他亲吻过很多次，从没像这一次这样紧紧闭着，“快张开……”  
“呕……”干呕声打断了安田的动作，小巫师和捂着嘴的王子面面相觑。  
“……”  
“……”


End file.
